In Love With Weasley
by kimeg07
Summary: Hermione is in love with Ron. Well too bad he has got a girlfriend.


-1**A/N: My first one shot so tell me what you think.**

February 13

Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked through the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. There was a crowd around the message board.

"Wonder what's up." Harry said. Ron being the tallest looked over the students and read aloud:

_February 14  
Hogsmade Weekend  
Note: No one under third year or without their permission form can go to Hogsmade without permission and school rules still apply. Have fun. P.S. I'm out of acid pops  
signed,  
Albus Dumbledore._

"Great Hogsmade weekend is tomorrow!" Harry exclaimed. There hadn't been one for 3 months.

"I've been waiting for another trip," Hermione started," I need a new quill and we could go to the Shrieking Shack also I heard they got new types of owls at the Owl Emporium and you know I have always wanted..." Hermione stopped at the look on their faces. "Err... what wrong?" She said looking at them. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Harry started:

"Well I just remember that I turned Malfoy's head into a marshmallow yesterday so thanks to Snape he happened to give me detention tomorrow that slimy, greasy git." Hermione and Ron laughed thinking about yesterday.

"What about you Ron?" Hermione said trying to keep the excitement of them going alone together inside.

"Well you know Valentines Day is tomorrow right?" Ron said looking uneasy.

"Uh… yeah so." There was an awkward silence. Ron just looked at Hermione.

"Well I and Lavender were going on a date tomorrow since it is Valentines Day but if you don't want me too..."

"Oh right, Of course, no problem, of course you should go." Hermione said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice," Have fun." she said almost bitterly." I'm going to bed, long day." Hermione ran up the Girls dormitory stairs. When she got to her room she started crying and sat on her bed. Quick thought raced through her head. She liked Ron soo much why couldn't he see that. Why doesn't he like me? Well now I've missed my chance. Lavenders so lucky. What if I cursed her? No, that won't work. What if I told him I like him? No that might ruin or friendship. I deserved him more than her. We have known each other way longer. Buts it's too late now. She pictured her in Ron's arms not Lavender's. Hermonie fell asleep thinking that. 

February 14

Hermione walked through Hogsmade pulling her coat tighter. It was unusually cold. Hermione decided she wanted coffee so she headed towards the coffee shop but as soon as she looked through the window she turned around. She saw Ron and Lavender making out. Jealousy swarmed through her. She walked towards instead Madam Rosemerta's. She walked and sat down a table.

"One butterbeer please." she said gloomily thinking that nothing else could go wrong.

"Make that two." Hermione looked up and saw that Ginny sat down smiling.

"What's wrong Hermione I've never seen you so down?" Ginny said looking at her concerned.

"Its nothing...fine I'll tell you promise you won't tell." Hermione said to Ginny looking serious.

"Cross my heart and hope to get jinxed." Ginny said trying to look serious.

"It's Ron I... I'm...I'm in love with him." Hermione said happy to tell someone but afraid of what she might say since Ginny was his brother. Ginny didn't looked surprised.

"Go for it she said." She said smiling. She had always seen some fire between them.

"The only problem is that he's snogging Lavender right now." Hermione muttered sadly. She kept thinking what could of happened if she had told Ron earlier.

"You have to tell him. You could explode if you don't tell him. Better to tell him now than wondering your whole life what could have happened if you told him. You never know maybe he has liked you all along." Ginny said soothingly.

"Thanks Ginny," She stood up," I'm going to tell him now." Hermione walked out of the pub and spotted Ron and Lavender walking back to Hogwarts. She ran towards them shouting." Ron wait!" Ron turned around and spots Hermione.

I'll meet you in the common room." Ron said to Lavender. Ron walked over to Hermione.

"Follow me." Hermione led Ron to the Shrieking Shack. Ron just looked at her.

"Why are we here?" Ron asked feeling confused. There was an awkward silence.

"Ron I think you should break up with Lavender." Hermione said finally.

"What why?" Ron said. He had no idea why she was telling him this. He couldn't think of one reason why he should break up with her.

"She's cheating on you." Hermione lied. It was the first reason she could think of. It took a second for Ron to register what she said.

"With who?" Ron said furiously. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Seamus Finnegan" She said the first guy on her mind.

"I'm going to kill them both." Ron said and started to walk off. Hermione stood there she couldn't lie to Ron just to get him to brake up with her. She would rather tell him the truth than to get with him on a lie.

"Ron, wait." Hermione said and ran up to him.

"Hermione can this wait I have to kill someone." Ron said. H

"No Ron I need to tell you something." Ron turned around to her. 

"I lied. Lavender isn't cheating on you." Ron suddenly looked furious.

"Why did you say that then?" He shouted "Do you enjoy tricking me. I mean that one of the most..." Ron stopped when he saw tears in Hermione's eyes.

"I said that because... because I'm jealous." Hermione said looking away. She had never felt so embarrassed.

"Of what...why." Ron was confused again.

"I'm jealous because..." Hermione took a deep breath," because...Ron I am in love with you."

"Hermione I..."Ron said almost shocked. Hermione seeing what he was about to say started to cry and was walking away feeling her heart break with every step. Ron had liked her quite a lot but had given up on her months ago. He walked up to her and pulled her towards him only inches away.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said looking into his blue eyes.

"What I should have done months ago." Ron said kissing her. The kiss seemed to last forever until some shrieked,

"GRANGER!!!" Ron and Hermione looked up to see Lavender staring at them. She had never looked so furious. She ran towards Hogwarts.

"What about Lavender." Hermione said looking at him pleading for him to pick her.

"Lavender Who?" Ron said kissing her again. 

EXACTLY A YEAR LATER

It was Hogsmade weekend and also Hermione and Ron's one year anniversary. They walked to the Shrieking Shack hand and hand. When they got there Ron said to Hermione:

"Remember where this is?" Ron said softly.

"Of Course it's the place where I told you I love you." Hermione said laughing.

"Hermione I have a question. We have known each other for ever and I love you and I wanted to know...what are you doing for the rest of your life... I mean." Ron knelt down and got out of his pocket a case. He opened it, she looked in it to see a ring with a diamond and said,

"Hermione will you marry me?" Ron said looking into her sparkling brown eyes. Hermione looked at him and said,

"YES, of course. "Hermonie started crying of happiness. She kissed him, knowing that no matter how the war turned out that they would always love each other forever.

The End

**Note: What did you think? Please leave a comment. Thanks for reading this. My first shot at a Ron/Hermione story. Also if any one is interested in making a banner that would be great. I'm also think of making a sequel but I don't know if I should or not. Thank you so much for reading and enjoy reading other good stories.**


End file.
